PikminFanon:Guild of Bulborbs/Ranks
This is the page that lists various ranks for the Guild of Bulborbs. Requirements A few requirements exist for anyone who wishes to join the guild: *Must be a registered user *Must not have a bad history (trolling, spamming, etc.) *Must be active *Must be Leaf Ranked or higher *Must be willing to join in important guild decisions (the Spotty Bulbear makes the final ruling depending on what was decided, but all members should participate in any big decisions). Apprentices And Masters Apprentices are the beginning rank for those who join the Guild of Bulborbs. They are beginning in some particular duty related to their type. They are usually "mentored" and helped by Masters. If they participate long enough and fulfill all the requirements, a Spotty Bulbear can upgrade them to "Master" status. Masters have been at the job for a while and are the experts of their particular field. If an Apprentice becomes a Master, they are presented with a new "master sig" by the Spotty Bulbear. Masters have more duties for their job than Apprentices, and must be willing to help and guide Apprentices. A third rank, "Leader", also exists. This only applies to the Spotty Bulbear. Only one can exist at a time (see further down the page for more information on the Spotty Bulbear). A Bulbear can allow more users into the Guild and can upgrade Apprentices to Masters. However, they notably cannot determine who is the next Leader. If they choose to step down from their role or have been declared permanently inactive, they are considered to no longer be the Spotty Bulbear (if vacation or some other factor is involved and known, then they do not lose rank)*. A vote will be held in which Masters can apply to become the next Spotty Bulbear and present their case for why they should be the next Spotty Bulbear and what they would do if given that position. They will also provide a list to see if they qualify for the rank. Once at least a week has gone by since the first user applied for the position, a vote is held. If it is a tie between some, those who did not tie will be excluded and votes will be collected again. This will continue until a new Spotty Bulbear is voted in, who will then create a Guild signature for himself. *Apprentices and Masters can both vote and each vote holds equal importance with any other vote. Candidates cannot vote. Guild Signatures Guild signatures are the "badge of office" for Guild Members. Only the Spotty Bulbear can create and give Guild Sigs. Guild sigs appear as they do below, and the user's name will follow immediately after. Guild sigs are used when dealing with Guild matters and duties, but are not supposed to be the primary sig used for the Fanon. Guild sigs are mandatory when dealing with Guild matters as it indicates that a Guild member is responsible. Guild sigs should always follow the pattern shown below for different ranks (besides the username at the end). = Bulborb Types = Red Bulborbs These users are dedicated to improving the quality of articles. Among the duties of these users are improving low or medium quality articles, fixing stubs, linking orphaned pages, and otherwise cleaning up the wiki. Also, the Red Bulborb should be willing to "mentor" at least one Apprentice Red Bulborb. Requirements *Must be willing to assume more duties than an Apprentice Red Bulborb would *Must have already been an Apprentice Red Bulborb for at least two weeks *Must still meet all the requirements for an Apprentice Red Bulborb *Must be Bud Ranked or higher Apprentices Apprentices of this type will also add quality, but their duties are not as demanding as those of Red Bulborbs. Requirements *Must be a registered user *Must be able to increase the quality of articles *Must not have a significant spamming/vandalizing history *Must be willing to increase quality of articles *Must be willing to seek out low quality articles if needed *Must be Leaf Ranked or higher Guild Sigs Red Bulborb ExampleUser1 Apprentice Red Bulborb ExampleUser2 Snow Bulborbs These users could be considered the "welcome face" of Pikmin Fanon. Their main duty is to assist new users and welcome them to the wiki. As such, they will need to often check . Also, they should be willing to check the Ask Louie forum and answer questions there. Of course, they must also be willing to teach an apprentice of their kind to do their job. Requirements *Must be fairly active in order to often welcome new users *Must have a knowledge of how to make: internal and external links, templates, various kinds of text, moving, and such other things *Must be ready to always lend a hand and help new users *Must have been an Apprentice Snow Bulborb in the past for at least two weeks and still fulfill all the Apprentice requirements *Must be Bud Ranked or higher Apprentices Apprentices of this type should welcome new users and try to help them. However, they must also refer to a Snow Bulborb if the user wants something that is beyond the Apprentices ability. They also should regularly check . Requirements *Must be a registered user *Must have a knowledge of: creating links and pages, moving pages, editing, watching, and history pages *Must be ready to always lend a hand and help new users *Must not have a flaming history *Must treat all users fairly and equally without any favouritism *Must be Leaf Ranked or higher Guild Sigs Snow Bulborb ExampleUser3 Apprentice Snow Bulborb ExampleUser4 Orange Bulborb Orange Bulborbs are ever alert for spamming, flaming, and the like. They should often check the recent changes list for suspicious edits and also monitor suspicious users for any bad conduct. They must also delete "junk pages" when these pages appear. They must also train an Apprentice of their kind in their duties. Requirements *Must have been an Apprentice of this kind in the past for at least two weeks and still fulfill all those requirements *Must be more vigilant than Apprentices have to be at searching for spam, trolling, and whatnot *Must be an Administrator (required as they have the additional deletion duty) *Must be Flower Ranked or higher Apprentices Apprentice Orange Bulborbs must be on the watch for spamming, flaming, and anything else that is negative on the wiki. If they find a page that is junk and needs deletion, they must inform an Administrator. Must also check recent changes list for anything that appears suspicious. They do not have the duty of monitoring suspicious users, but should inform an Orange Bulborb if they believe a user merits monitoring. Requirements *Must be a registered user *Must not have a spamming/flaming history *Must be fairly active *Must be knowledgeable about the history and Recent Changes pages *Must have Rollback Rights *Must know how to properly use the Rollback tool *Must be Bud Ranked or higher Guild Sigs Orange Bulborb ExampleUser5 Apprentice Orange Bulborb ExampleUser6 Bulbear . A special rank that has no Apprentice. Only one user can be the current Spotty Bulbear. The Spotty Bulbear is the "head" of the Guild of Bulborbs. The Spotty Bulbear will deal with important matters concerning the Guild of Bulborbs. He is also the only person who can officially make a user a member of the Guild of Bulborbs(or "upgrade" an Apprentice to a higher status), although other members can "suggest" a user that they think is eligible to the Spotty Bulbear. Spotty Bulbears must be fair but also look critically to see if users meet the standards for one position or another. Although they certainly can participate in improving articles, welcoming users, searching for spam, etc., these are not mandatory duties. Whenever a user joins the Guild or upgrades from Apprentice to Master, the Spotty Bulbear will have to approve them first. If he does, he will present them with a new guild sig. IMPORTANT: If the Spotty Bulbear becomes inactive on the wiki, knowing ahead of time, they can choose any Master and give them powers of the Spotty Bulbear, yet they won't actually be the Spotty Bulbear. Should the current Spotty Bulbear be inactive for more than 4 months, the Master automatically assumes role of the Spotty Bulbear. In the event that the former user who occupied position of the Bulbear returns after the 4 month period, their rank returns, and the newer Bulbear becomes a Master once more. Requirements *Must be a Bureaucrat or a well-respected Administrator *Must have been an apprentice and master in at least one of the other types *Must have a fair and honest reputation without any spamming/trolling history *Must be very active *Must have achieved a Master Flower or higher Guild Sig The Spotty Bulbear ExampleUser7 Want to Join? If you want to join, please leave a message here. Category: Guild of Bulborbs